Tupperware
Part 4th grader, part food storage container, Tupperware became a crimefighting cyborg after an unfortunate pantry incident. Before his accident he was Token Black, but now uses his enhanced durability to absorb attacks and keep his allies feeling fresh on the battlefield.''https://southpark.ubisoft.com/game/en-us/characters/index.aspx '''Tupperware' is the alter-ego of Token Black in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. For Tupperware's role in ''South Park: Phone Destroyer'', see Tupperware (Phone Destroyer). Appearance and Personality Tupperware wears a blue and light gray suit together with light gray gloves. He wears a large round plastic container with a blue lid on his head, acting as his helmet. His arms is laced with long cylindrical plastic containers with two red plastic lids on his wrists, acting as wrist bracers and two red squarish plastic containers is attached to his ankles, acting as ankle bracers. He also wears a yellow belt with a buckle bearing the initial 'T' around his waist, with a plastic water bottle strapped to the right side and small plastic containers strapped on the left side. On his rear, a yellow square plastic container fixed with a yellow plastic strap is fitted, acting as a rear armor / power pack of sort. Personality wise, Tupperware acts in a robotic-like way, expressing almost little to no emotion. However, he expresses surprise when he discovers his parents being held in the holding cells at the Park County Police Station. Abilities A one-in-a-million pantry accident had turned Token Black into Tupperware, a cyborg superhero who has the power to construct deadly Tupper Turrets and keep the food fresh. - In-game character description As a Cyborg archetype, Tupperware specializes in controlling the battlefield to protect his allies. His Tupper Turret is somewhat fragile, but it can rack up some extra damage on a foe, give enemies something else to focus on, or lure them into a vulnerable position. His Tupper Tornado lets him push enemies away from himself, possibly forcing Knockback Combos with nearby allies or giving him room to set up a Tupper Turret. Hot Swap acts similarly to Fastpass's Transporter ability, but with the ability to switch places with anyone (ally or enemy) and with Tupperware gaining Protection instead of healing the targeted ally; between the shield and his naturally high health, this is mainly used to pull weakened friends out of danger, put a foe in a disadvantageous position, and/or put himself in a position to soak up enemy fire. Tupperware's biggest weakness is his relatively poor damage output; even his Ultimate is more limited in terms of damage potential than most heroes. He also faces competition from Captain Diabetes as a tank; although the diabetic superhero isn't as good at position control and defending his allies, he deals much more damage and gains Protection more easily. Combat Abilities * Tupper Mech Mk III - Ultimate - Initiates upgrade. ** Rocket Barrage - Hits a cross-shaped area of five squares with missiles. *** Range: Any of five tiles in cross-shaped in the entire battle field *** Damage: Low to moderate *** Status Effect: Shocked and Slow * Tupper Tornado - Smack and knock back all foes nearby. (Similar to Captain Diabetes's Insulin Shock ability) ** Range: 4 enemies tiles in cross-shaped surrounded around him ** Damage: Moderate ** Status Effect: Knockback * Hot Swap - Swap spots with anybody, gains Protection. (Similar to Fastpass's Transporter ability) ** Range: Any character within four tiles of him ** Damage: None ** Status Effect: gain Protection * Tupper Turret - Summons an offensive gun turret. (Similar to Gadgeteer's Straight Shooter ability) ** Range: Single empty tile in front of him ** Damage: None (Turret does moderate to low damage) ** Status Effect: Summons a turret ** Other: His turret shoot all enemies in 3 horizontal tiles from left to right History Tupperware is one of the original seven members of the first-generation superheroes, and one of the first members of Coon and Friends.http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Coon_and_Friends After disagreeing on the superhero franchise plan proposed by The Coon however, he left the team and sided with Freedom Pals.http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Franchise_Prequel Tupperware serves as the primary financial source and the tank for his team, he also created the Danger Deck as a method to train his teammates, despite this, The New Kid is still allowed to have access to it if it's paid for. He is first introduced in the mission Civil War, saying nothing. He later joins in the fight between Coon and Friends with Mysterion and Wonder Tweek, but ends up being defeated. Tupperware reappears in Civil War 2: Playtime's Over, accusing The Coon for stealing Doctor Timothy's phone. He then joins in the battle with Doctor Timothy, Mysterion, Toolshed and the Kindergartners (being mind controlled by Doctor Timothy). Despite the additional advantage, he ends up being defeated again. He makes a surprise appearance to The New Kid during The New Kid's break-in into the Freedom Pals Base with Professor Chaos. However, he was later calmed down by Doctor Timothy, who appears from the secret room of Freedom Pals Base and decides to trust them both. Tupperware later heads to the Senior Center to deliver a community service, during which The New Kid upsets the residents after playing the flugelhorn anally, which made the residents realize The New Kid is the Farting Vigilante and assumes that their prescription drugs will be seized by The New Kid. Tupperware then proceeds to escape the Senior Center alongside The New Kid, Professor Chaos and Wonder Tweek. Tupperware is present with his other Freedom Pals members on the third night at the Park County Police Station, where he almost got shot by the police officers on guard, twice. He then discovers his parents being imprisoned in the holding cells underneath. Later in that night, he encounters Sergeant Yates, who unleashes Jared from his personal holding cell, which Tupperware is forced to confront with. He also later confronts Shub-Niggurath at the pit located in the very bottom floor of the police station. After Civil War 3 has ended with Doctor Timothy's defeat, Tupperware presses the button to reveal the franchise plan by the Doctor, and helps convince all heroes to come together. On the next day, however, the plan is shown to be stolen, and Tupperware reaches the conclusion that the thief must have come in the night and gotten past the security grid. He then joins the others to Catch the Coon and find the New Kid’s parents. During the mission "Farts of Future Past", Tupperware is a mandatory partner to defeat Warrior Clyde. Quests Given * The Samaritan Agenda * Danger Deck ** Charm School ** Scorched Earth ** Heavy Hitters ** Shadow Swarm ** Dead and Beary'd ** We Three Freemans ** Boneyard Bullies ** Adverse Conditions ** Disarray Unfoiled ** Mental Assault ** Beasts and Priests ** Jared Reloaded ** Emotional Violence ** Stand Your Ground ** Civil War 4.0 Quotes For the complete collection of Tupperware's quotes, refer to the page Tupperware/Quotes. Gallery Tupperware.png|Tupperware in normal form. Tupperware_(1).png|Tupperware in Mark III (Ultimate) form. wallpaper2.png|Promotional splash image of Tupperware. 20180318175031_2.jpg|Tupperware making his appearance alongside Mysterion to Professor Chaos and The New Kid inside the Freedom Pals Base. Playing mand.jpg|Tupperware performing to the senior citizens with The New Kid and Wonder Tweek. 20180319221744_1.jpg|Tupperware alongside Freedom Pals and The New Kid in front of the police station. 20180307015002_1.jpg|Tupperware nearly getting shot in the police station's lobby. 20180319222608_1.jpg|Tupperware nearly getting shot, again inside the police station. 20180307015537_1.jpg|Tupperware, being enraged for nearly getting shot at expresses his determination to bring down the corrupt cops. 20180307015800_1.jpg|Tupperware discovers his parents being locked inside the police station's holding cell. 20180319224928_1.jpg|Tupperware facing his parents after they have been released from the police station's holding cell by The New Kid. 20180316122325_1.jpg|Tupperware driven into submission after his parents threatens to spank him. 20180319231540_1.jpg|Tupperware confronting Jared on what were the cops doing to the black people after defeating him. 20180320124433_1.jpg|Tupperware discovering Sargent Yates performing the ritual to the Elder God at the bottom of the police station. 20180307030039 1.jpg|Tupperware rushing to aid Doctor Timothy after being defeated by The New Kid. 20180320132558_1.jpg|Tupperware helping up Doctor Timothy with Mysterion inside the Freedom Pals Base. 20180312215611_1.jpg|Tupperware seen next with Fastpass and Super Craig while awaiting in the front gates of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180312220803_1.jpg|Tupperware seen sitting beside Toolshed during the tour of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180318175256_1.jpg|Tupperware unlocked as a Combat Buddy. 20180312012056_1.jpg|Tupperware appearing to The New Kid if the Danger Deck DLC is accessed via the South Park Bus Stop. Trivia * Tupperware is a parody of DC Comics' Cyborg, being a black character who becomes a cyborg after being attached with cybernetic parts to save his life after a near-fatal accident. He also has shades of Marvel Comics' Iron Man, being a gadget-themed superhero who acts as the wealthy benefactor of his team, including a lavish mansion for use as their base, and who uses advanced suits of armor in battle. Correspondingly, the suits names begin with Mach#. * He is one of the few enemies that has one or more abilities that become stronger between battles. In "Civil War", Hot Swap only targets characters in a single row and grants little Protection to Tupperware; by "Civil War 2: Playtime's Over", its range expands to all directions and the Protection boost is much greater. Other enemies with such a feature include Human Kite 2, Randy Marsh and Almighty King Douchebag, all bosses. * He is the only ally to have normal abilities that uses all three qualities: Brawn, Brains and Spunk. * Tupperware was supposed to be a combat buddy when going to the strip club. In the trailers, he can be seen fighting VIP clients and strippers. This was later changed to Captain Diabetes. * In Token's bedroom, the combination to his locker at South Park Elementary can be found, which in turn gives the recipe to create a version of Tupperware's outfit. * His name is a reference to the home products line company "Tupperware"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tupperware References Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters voiced by Adrien Beard Category:Heroes Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Freedom Pals Category:4th Graders Category:African Americans Category:Buddies Category:Characters in South Park: Phone Destroyer